zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 28
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions River Zora vs. Zora the original legend of zelda zora are ugly monsters, the newer sea zoras are a proud humanoid race. sound good? : : Very one-sided. I bet half the people on this wiki don't even know what River Zora(s?) are. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Igos du Ikana vs. Master Stalfos Well, the similarities are that they're both giant skeleton swordsmen, they're both minibosses, and to defeat them, something special must be done to their bones after they are initially defeated. : : I know this totally failed last time, and I realize I probably don't have a much better chance this time, but for some reason, my subconscious has been nagging me to resuggest it. I kinda felt like I didn't explain myself too well, and the argument with AuronKaizer didn't help (which I'm not using as something to insult AuronKaizer, by the way; I'm just pointing out an incident that probably killed off interest), so I'm doing it again, this time by making the similarities more clearly written instead of trying to write something short and flowing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, I can't even remember this now. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Dark Link vs. Darknut Both are extremely popular. Both seem to be Dark versions of heroic people (dark link being a dark version of link and darknut being a dark version of the Hylian knights). Both have been minibosses at some point. Both are expert swordsmen. Dialask77 14:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : And before we say it is one sided, you may forget that darknut is a cool dude in armor with a massive sword. Dialask77 14:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : Why not? A Dark Link vs. a Dark Nut. I endorse this. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : ive suppported this from the beginning and still firmly do Oni Dark Link : : There's nothing really wrong with this fight, but I don't like it for some reason. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : this fight sounds epic Twilitlink Gomess vs. Garo Master Battle of the two minibosses of the Stone Tower. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : im not so sure about this one. Oni Dark Link : Please sign your vote. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 20:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : I really don't see any similarities other than that they're minibosses of a given dungeon....I mean, we may as well suggest Gekko vs. Dinalfos. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:29, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : XZ stole my lines. I'll sue! (Don't worry, I don't really mean it ya'll! Just so you know.) --AuronKaizer( ) 20:39, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Goht vs. Lord Bullbo Giant mechanicle bull (or goat looks more like a bull to me) against a giant boar covered in armor. Who wins --Twilitlink 23:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : Nice, creative fight, but it's a little one-sided. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : :One sided? To whom? Goht is awesome and Lord Bulbo makes a bigger impact... Not sure if I particularly like this one, but I don't see it being one-sided. Comments wait whers mine? Oni Dark Link :If you bothered to check the history page or the recent changes page, you'd see that XZ justly removed it, as a full year has not passed since the last time said fight was in the Temple of Courage. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) alright then fair enough. would i be able to post another if i think of one? Oni Dark Link :Well, since your previous suggestion was removed by somebody other than yourself, I'll allow it. We need the activity, anyway. Just make sure to make a good one! --AuronKaizer'''( ) 21:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC)